The present invention relates to signal transmission systems, and more particularly, to networks having a self-powered device for relaying signals.
Self-organizing networks are wireless signal transmission networks that enable single-hop and multi-hop transmission of signals between points in the network. The term “motes” denotes relays that are capable of wirelessly receiving and transmitting signals in the self-organizing network. Motes and similar devices can be communicably linked to sensors and other types of signal generating and receiving components. These self-organizing networks enable flexible transmission of signals, and can be used in process facilities and other plant settings to relay data between desired locations. This data can be collected by one or more sensors and transmitted via the network to one or more data collection and/or data processing locations.
Networks of motes or similar devices provide numerous advantages with regard to the installation of signal transmission networks by reducing the amount of wiring required to establish such a network. The cost savings in reducing time- and skill-intensive installation tasks can be significant. By eliminating the need for signal transfer across communication wires, the wireless relay capabilities of network devices can be particularly advantageous in locations where access for making wired communication line connections is limited. However, providing a power supply to such network devices can still be difficult. In locations where hard wiring is difficult, network devices generally cannot be connected to an electrical grid in a conventional manner. Even where conventional electrical grid connection can be made, the wiring required to make such a connection is labor-intensive and may be undesirably costly. Moreover, on-board energy storage in the form of batteries, fuels, etc. provides only a finite energy supply, and the replacement of batteries and the replenishment of fuels, etc. is inconvenient. Yet, operation of a wireless self-organizing network depends on providing an adequate power supply to the network devices.
The present invention provides a self-powered device network with self-organizing network devices capable of harvesting energy from an adjacent energy source to provide power.